True Love Between the Supernatural
by musaluver132
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction. I don't anything that has to do with the Twilight series unfortunately . Rated M for later chapters. Please review. First fanfiction ever.
1. Running

Running

**JPOV**

He headed home from work and realized he wanted to see her. He parked his car and phased to wolf-form. Running as fast as he could, trying to get to her, trying to get to Renesmee.

Quil yelled in his mind, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Course not, I thought. So I just kept on running

I reached Michigan within 4 hours. Not bad, but I could have gone faster. I ran north to Marquette High School and smelled the air.

Ugh, I can smell him. But I can always fight Edward; today, I'm looking for Nessie.

I ran to the first building, and it just so happened it was a biology class, and there she was, back row 2nd seat in on the left. My beautiful Renesmee.

Just as I thought that, she looked over to the window were I was, and smiled. I smiled back with a wolfy grin.

I ran into the forest and put my usual pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on. As I emerged from the forest Nessie ran full vampire speed into my arms; thus pushing us into the soft, green grass.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily. "Well I couldn't resist seeing you," I replied smiling. Plus, I thought, it's always fun to be alone with a supernatural being.


	2. The Escape

**The Escape**

**JPOV**

"Let's get out of this place," I said!

"But I have classes and my parents," Nessie unfortunately replied.

Well I thought to myself… Right when I was about to suggest we hang out for a little while after her classes, I smelled all of them: Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. I had an excellent plan.

"Why don't you and I run away together Nessie," I asked? I mean come on, I had imprinted on her, why not just run away to Las Vegas and get married now. Especially when I know we are going to do it in the future.

"OK Jacob," she squealed with delight!

We ran into the forest and right when I was about to phase: Alice, Edward, and Bella show up.

Great, I thought.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" All three asked in unison.

I gotta admit, that was really creepy.

"I've come to get Nessie, I need her. She's my soul mate, like Alice has Jasper, and you have Edward." I said looking at Bella.

"Awwww…." Sighed Alice with a glowing expression on her face.

"WHAT!?!?!" screamed Edward and Bella

"If you don't remember, I imprinted on her when she was first born!" I said truthfully, but I regretted it after it escaped my lips.

I saw the look on Bella's face and decided to run for it. I phased, Nessie jumping on my back, I ran for it. Not once looking back.

Surprisingly and pleasingly they did not follow because for some odd reason, Nessie had chosen me for her path in the future.


	3. The Realization

**The Realization**

**JPOV**

"Crap," I barked out loud.

Nessie looked at me questioningly.

I phased back to human form and looked around, "I have no idea where the hell we are!"

"Oh, we're in Austin, Texas," replied Nessie.

I didn't have time to ask her how she knew because right at that moment I realized I was nude, in the forest alone, with Nessie. Shoot.

"Wow Jacob," said Renesmee observantly, "You have a seriously hot body!"

I couldn't believe it, but I knew she was serious by the look on her face.

**NPOV**

OH MY GOD! Jacob is soooooooo hot! Why didn't he come and kidnap me ages ago?

I accidently burst out laughing.

"What," he asked quizziley?

"Wanna play a little game, my dear wolf man?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do Nessie." He smiled at me with that wolfish grin I love. "But first let me go get some clothes on."


	4. The Game

**The Game**

**NPOV**

I tied Jacob to a tree, sort of like a dog, in a sense. I put one 3-foot thick vine as a 'leash,' one 2-foot thick vine as a 'collar,' and of course a 1-foot thick vine holding his hands behind his back, dangling him from a tree.

He looked at me and said, "Okay, what is the point of all of this?"

I walk up to him and lightly put my hand on his cheek. I show him the images of what I was planning, with no mercy.

He looked happy at what he saw, so I started.

At first I was just playing with his hair, but then I decided to try something new, unexpected, I kissed him. Softly at first, but then I started to get much more into it.

I kissed him urgently surprisingly he was the first to slowly get closer. He ripped the 1-foot thick vine into pieces.

Right when this happened, I jumped 50 feet back, he tried to follow, but was held back by a small implication, my 'leash,' held him back.

"Bad doggy!" I replied, laughing hysterically.


	5. The Idea

JPOV

She looked at him quizziley, I wonder what she is thinking, he thought to himself.

I draped my arms over her stomach and started to kiss her hair, then her neck, then her shoulder.

She turned around and put her arms around me as well; she slowly put her hand on my cheek and whispered, "I'm ready, ready for my wolf."

I grinned as I realized what she meant by ready. I lightly kissed her shoulder again. Then I dragged her mouth to mine and seized it.

I was careful at first, but then I realized how much I was missing, how much I wanted her next to me for all time.

NPOV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I'm actually going to do it with Jacob. I've been waiting my whole life for this, even when I first saw him, I knew I was going to be with him for all time.

I started grinning in my mind as I thought of all that he wanted and all that I wanted.

Then the idea came to my mind!

"JACOB STOP! I have an AMAZING idea."

He looked at me dumb fondly.

"What's this AMAZING idea?" said Jacob.

"Well it has to do with some rope, a window, and some whip cream."

_____________________________________________________________________________________Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Peace, your author, Lauren


	6. The Time

JPOV

I was looking at Nessie, and I thought, what the hell, may as well do what my darlin says.

She took my head in her hands and said, "we are going to go to the Great Wolf Lodge, and we are going to get a room on the top floor. Then you'll be surprised with what I have in store for you." Then she smiled wickedly.

I quickly transformed and she jumped on my back. We ran to the lodge and got the smallest room, I mean come on, who needs a lot of room when you are about to do it.

NPOV

Jacob and I walk up to our room, and right after he opens the door, I shut it, then push him down onto the bed. We start to make out, then I remember my little promise. "Hey Jake, before we do this, I need to run to the store to get some stuff. You stay here like a good little puppy and I'll be back in 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok…" he says hesitantly.

I run to the store and get the necessities: rope, whip cream, and chocolate. When I get back to the room, Jake is sitting on the bed watching TV.

I open the chocolate and feed it to him and we sit there for awhile. After it's gone it's about 7:30pm. Just the right time. I take out the rope and time him up against the huge wall next to the bed, underneath the window.

Then I take the tubs of whip cream and rub it all over the window, just so people won't see us if they happen to look up.

We start to kiss again, but this time more urgently. I don't know when but at some time his shirt was off. Then mine. He tore the ropes off of himself and shoved me down onto the bed. I was ready.

So was he.

We were laying on the bed and we were stark naked. I pulled myself up to his chest, but he pulled me up past his face as he started to massage my chest with his mouth. He then entered me, it hurt at first, but then it was like a dream.

After he thrust in me for a few minutes fast paced, he and I came at the same time.

I looked at him and he looked back, we were finally one with another. Forever.


End file.
